


really getting used to being in this dream

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Accidental Coming-Out, Bobby is a good friend, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Prompt Fic, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: The thing he’s a little annoyed about is that Hannigan, Captain of the second shift, scheduled him all the way through Christmas without actually asking him. On the basis of Buck being single and having no family.or:Buck has to work on Christmas. Eddie doesn't like it and attempts to change it. With interesting consequences.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 20
Kudos: 365
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	really getting used to being in this dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 12:
> 
> "Hope"
> 
> Title taken from "Spell It Out" by Gavin DeGraw

Buck knows something is different when he steps into the firehouse two days before Christmas. He’s been on second shift for a few days now as they are short three firefighters and a paramedic. So Bobby and the other captains have shuffled the schedule and people around a little. No one likes it but there isn’t any other option right now. The thing he’s a little annoyed about is that Hannigan, Captain of the second shift, scheduled him all the way through Christmas without actually asking him. On the basis of Buck being single and having no family. Which is a little presumptuous and a lot unfair if you ask Buck. There are other singles on shift, who aren’t working. 

Also, Buck has a family, thank you very much. At least he thinks he does, when Christopher and Eddie come to mind. He is sure it’s all because he’s on the wrong shift and not with his team, so he has to be the one to grin and bear it. He doesn’t have the grounds to complain so last evening he had to be the game crasher and tell Chris that the Diazes had to do Christmas without him. If Chris had been crushed Eddie had looked devastated. But Buck isn’t analyzing that. Because that would only make him things too hard about things that aren’t there and make this entire Christmas shift debacle even more depressing.

Anyway, back to things being different at the station this morning. When joins his temporary team in the loft, some of them regard him with impressed looks, to others look rather miffed. And he has absolutely no idea what this is about. He tries to think about the calls from last shift but nothing comes up or at least nothing where he fucked up. He needs coffee to be able to deal with any kind of weird stuff. He is fixing himself a cup when the door to the Captain’s office opens.

“Morning Buck.”

“Hey Bobby,” Buck replies without thinking about it then stills. Why’s Bobby here? Has he actually fucked up enough that his own shift’s Captain was called in.

“Bobby?”

“Why don’t you come and join us for a minute?” Bobby doesn’t sound pissed but rather neutral. That can go either way and Buck’s not sure which he’d prefer. Both have the potential to be very embarrassing. He shuffles over trying to ignore the few snickers coming from the table behind him. 

It’s not a good sign when Bobby closes the door behind them and stays standing next to the table. Hannigan is the acting Captain right now, so he’s got the seat. The look he grants Buck doesn’t tell him much. It’s sort of blank but amused? 

“Have a seat, Buckley.”

For a second Buck thinks about declining, keeping his escape route wide open but at Bobby’s subtle nod Buck plops down. He braces himself, back tense, fingers twisted in the fabric of his pants.

“We had to reschedule some shifts over Christmas. That’s why we called you in here.” Hannigan starts. And that’s not what Buck expected. Rearranged schedules aren’t usually that big of a deal. He doesn’t really get it. Especially not why Bobby had to come in for that. 

“First thing, I’d like to apologize. It was unfair of me to schedule you without asking first. As I’ve been made aware of you worked last year and the year before. So by unspoken station law, you’ll get this Christmas off.”

Buck blinks. Because that? That is actually really nice. Although it has him a little confused as well. This rule is usually only applied to people with families at home. And as far as Buck knows that hasn’t changed in the time since he got his shift assignment for Christmas. And again, it doesn’t really explain why Bobby is here.

“Uh…. okay. That is nice but where is this coming from?”

“You can thank your partner for letting us know that we should consider applying the rule to you.”

“Eddie?”

Like yeah, he talked to Eddie about it all. At length last night. But why that should lead to a schedule change for Buck is a little beyond him. Bobby’s barely suppressed snort confuses him even more. Bobby knows that Eddie is his partner.

“Well, Diaz in no uncertain terms let me know that it was absolutely unfair of us having you work the third Christmas in a row when there is a family waiting for you at home. And he very politely, I might add, asked us to reconsider. As there is no information in your paperwork I had to call Bobby to confirm.”

Eddie did what? Also, paperwork? What? 

And then… Partner. Oh… Oh. If clicks were audible this one would have been very loud.

Buck flings himself around in his seat towards Bobby with a look that must be comical. He is pretty sure that he looks as shell shocked as he feels. Bobby probably takes it as confirmation of their secret relationship as he just sighs and smiles a little exasperated.

“You could have let me know. I sort of got blindsided by that.” Bobby still doesn’t sound angry, though. More like he expected that to happen all along and is okay with it. Well, only Buck can manage to get outed at work without actually being in a relationship. Just his luck.

“Sorry, Bobby. It’s…” Buck’s not really sure what to say to that. How to explain without throwing Eddie under the bus and losing his free Christmas all over again. Sweat is pooling against his back, making him squirm a little.

“It’s alright, Buck. Eddie already explained that this is fairly new. But I expect filled out paperwork on my desk after Christmas. Clear?”

“Ye.. yes, Cap. Sure.” There isn’t really anything that Buck can say right now. He’s pretty sure he’s going to kill Eddie later though. A little warning would have been nice.

“That’s it, Buckley. Enjoy your last shift before Christmas. And congratulations,” Hannigan dismisses him and Buck doesn’t linger. 

This is embarrassing as hell. And he feels bad about it as well. Especially when he becomes aware of the still somewhat miffed looks two of his temporary teammates are still throwing. So they are the unlucky ones then. Both single. Like Buck. God, he needs to talk to Eddie. He meant well, that much is clear. But this sort of sprinted out of control.

He’s got his phone in hand and is on his way to the locker room, when Bobby halts him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to you before that. But Hannigan announced the schedule change the second I was off the phone with Eddie and confirmed it. But he only said you had a family at home. So no one really knows.”

“I… thanks, Bobby. I need to…”

“Say Hi to Eddie,” Bobby adds with a nod to Buck’s phone. And then he’s gone. 

It makes sense that they called Eddie for conformation. He’s the one who made the request. And seeing as he is the most private person Buck knows, it’s rather unusually for him to be this open about something personal. If Bobby had called Buck this would have blown up spectacularly. Maybe.

The call connects when Buck settles down on the bench in the locker room. He doesn’t even get a greeting in before Eddie is apologizing.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, Buck. That’s not what I thought would happen. I only wanted you to spend your Christmas off and with us. I mean, Chris wants it, too. But I never thought they’d think that when I said you had family at home. I… Just… I mean… you are. Buck?”

It’s sort of adorable how flustered Eddie is. This is rare. A little out of character even, which shows how much this must have thrown Eddie for a loop as well. It’s also unexpected how much it makes Buck’s heart flutter. Eddie cares about him. Eddie considers him family. Maybe Eddie would be okay with them being more. Hope’s a fickle thing though, easy to be crushed but then again last to die.

“I mean, I don’t mind?” It’s not the best answer but it’s the first that comes to mind. It’s still a huge step Buck is taking there. Hoping that Eddie will take it alongside him.

“You don’t mind spending Christmas with us or that they now think we are more than best friends?”

If Buck is hearing right, Eddie sounds as hopeful as Buck feels. Heart thudding Buck dares to hope even more.

“Both.”

“Come over after shift?” The smile is audible even though Buck’s not sure how that’s possible. But he just knows Eddie is smiling.

“It’ll be late,” Buck just has to pretend being considerate, at least for a second or two. Because just blurting a forceful yes would be a little too much, even for him.

“I will wait. If not, wake me up. We both have off now.”

Right. They do.

“Okay. See you later.”

“Later, Buck.”

Buck smiles, doesn’t feel too bad about it when some of his temporary teammates catch that through the glass wall of the locker room. They don’t seem pissed about it so Buck takes it as a good sign. He has a family at home now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this one. But I din't want to not post it.  
> I like parts of it but for some reasons others wouldn't really fit or feel right. 
> 
> Anyway, remaining errors are mine.  
> Thanks A.


End file.
